War of Hearts
by RabidFangirl03
Summary: Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel get hit with a potion that causes them to fall in love with each another. Loosely based off of Grimm season 6 episode 7: Blind Love.


**So, I was catching up on season six of Grimm when I saw the seventh episode (which was absolutely hilarious) and later that night, I had an epiphany. What if Team Free Will (plus Gabriel) got hit by that love potion? My writer's brain instantly got to thinking and this happened. Hope you like it.**

 **This isn't really set during any particular season, but Gabriel, Kevin and Charlie are alive and the situation with Heaven was fixed after the Godstiel Fiasco.**

* * *

It was supposed to have been just a regular hunt. Then again, nothing is ever normal when the Winchesters are involved. And even if we don't count their involvement, when is a witch hunt ever straightforward.

"Well, that should take care of it," Sam says, finishing the last of the spell that was taking away the witch's powers.

She glares at them. Dean returns the look. As much as he didn't like witches, they were still human and he didn't like killing humans. So, when Sam had found a spell that could take away her magic (" _Bind_ , Dean. It's a spell that _binds_ her magic") he'd jumped at the opportunity. That being said, it didn't stop him from hating her guts. Friggin' witches, man.

Sam offers her an almost apologetic look as he undoes her restraints and lets her up. She glares at them once more and stiffly walks away.

"Great," Gabriel says. "Now, let's go get some food, I'm starving."

"We do not require sustenance, brother," Castiel says with a puzzled head tilt.

"It's not about needing it Cassy, it's about it tasting good," he says, clapping his brother on the back and walking out the door. "Now, let's go."

 **. . .**

Ivy was beyond pissed. How _dare_ those hunters waltz into town and bind her powers. She hadn't even hurt anyone. Well, technically not. It was a painless death, and they deserved it. Still, there had to be a way to get back at them for that. Some kind of magic she could still do . . .

Aha, potions! But what kind? She thought back to the group. The blue-eyed Angel and the shorter hunter seemed to be smitten with one another, given the way they looked at each other. And there was . . . _something_ between the taller hunter and the golden-eyed Angel. Whether it was love or not was up for debate. Lust, perhaps.

But that was of no matter. She knew the perfect potion. With a wicked grin in place, she started walking over to the motel she knew they were staying at. After a quick talk with the guy at the front desk, she went over to their rooms and picked the lock. Just because she was a witch didn't mean she couldn't do things the mundane way.

Once inside, she started looting around for loose hairs. There was only one hairbrush, which she assumed belonged to the shortest of the group because of the golden hairs. She was surprised the tallest one didn't have one, because of his hair length, but brushed it off. The other hairs were more difficult to find. It wasn't a well known fact, but Angels didn't shed their vessels hair like humans did. But, accidents happen. Hair gets pulled or brushed against and loose hairs are brought out. That being said, it still wasn't easy.

Still, she was triumphant. After gathering the hairs (and doing some in-depth comparison to make sure she had four different ones) she hurried to the diner she'd heard them talking about.

 **. . .**

Ariel was working her final shift of the day when they walked into the diner. "So, what'll you guys have," she asks, walking up to their booth.

"Something green and leafy for him," Gabriel says, pointing to Sam, " something gross and greasy for him," he says, gesturing to Dean, "and for my brother . . ." he pauses. "Uh, he's not hungry. And I'll have the most ordered dessert."

"Uh . . ." she glances at Sam and Dean. "I'm gonna need you to be a little more specific."

"I'll have the chicken salad," Sam says with an apologetic smile.

"Bacon cheeseburger."

"I do not require sustenance," Castiel says.

Ariel gives Castiel a mildly confused look. This seemed to be the response that he gave all the servers. None of them really understood it, but they knew that his companions were mildly annoyed whenever he said it, Gabriel in particular.

"You're a disgrace, Castiel," Gabriel says, shaking his head. "I'm _this_ close to disowning you."

"You're one to talk, brother, having been practically disowned yourself," Castiel says with a light smirk.

Gabriel opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it. He glances at Ariel then glares at his brother.

' _Watch yourself, Castiel_ ,' he says telepathically. ' _I'm still your superior and older brother and I will stoop as low as I must to get my point across_. _I have very loose morals_.'

The other man's eyes widen and he looks at Dean.

"Gabriel, stop tormenting Cas," he says with an air of boredom.

Gabriel glares at Dean and rolls his eyes. "Cassy started it," he mutters.

"Drop it, Gabe," Sam says exasperatedly. He glances at Ariel and leans in to whisper something about telepathic conversations and 'regular people'.

She raises an eyebrow, feeling confused by what had just happened. "So, any drinks?" she asks.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake," Gabriel says.

"Water," Sam says.

"Same," Dean agrees.

"Nothing for me," Castiel says.

"Aw, come on Cassy," Gabriel says. "Live a little. He'll have a vanilla milkshake."

"Gabriel, I do not—"

"Hey, the pipsqueak's right," Dean interjects. "Live a little."

Castiel half-glares at him, "Fine."

"Okay, I'll have it right out," Ariel says, walking to the kitchen and relaying the order.

In the shadows, Ivy watches their order being prepared. She glances at the ingredients in her hand. She only had limited time, so she'd have to move fast.

After they brought out the water, she snuck over and drops the herbs and two of the hairs into the drinks. While she was still very weak, she still had just enough magic to complete the potions. The water on the left flashes golden and the other one flashes a sparkling brown color before becoming clear once again. She nods in satisfaction and slips back into the shadows.

Ariel takes the drinks out and Ivy waits for the milkshakes to be ready. After a few minutes, her patience was rewarded and she saw them put out.

Once again, she slips out and drops the herbs and hair in. Though this time, she stirred them in. The vanilla one flashes green and the other one flashes blue. Satisfied, she sneaks out the back door. It was a shame she wouldn't get to see the outcome.

Back in the diner, Castiel was warily eyeing his shake.

"Just drink it, Cas," Dean says. "It won't kill you."

"I am aware of that."

"Then drink it."

With one last suspicious glance at his milkshake, he took a sip. Everyone leans forward slightly in their seat, waiting for his reaction. He looks at them in confusion. "It is . . . enjoyable?" he says, almost questioningly.

Gabriel smiles and takes a sip of his own shake. "Great. Knew you'd like it."

A few minutes later, their food arrived.

 **. . .**

After they left for the Bunker, Gabriel and Castiel left to check on things in Heaven. They always did this whenever they had an opportunity because, as much as they trusted their other siblings, things were still tense and the factions were still dying down. Sam and Dean didn't mind it that much, it usually gave them a break from Gabriel's snark and Castiel's naïveté.

When they got there, they greeted Kevin and promptly went to their rooms to sleep.

 **. . .**

The next morning, nothing eventful happened. Dean made them breakfast, Kevin updated them on how things were going with the Tablets, and Sam went back to organizing the library. The amiable mood, however, didn't last very long.

"Hey Dean," Sam says as his brother walks up.

Dean pauses in the doorway, looking like a deer caught in headlights. His irises flare a sparkly brown color and he gives a small smile. "Uh, hi Sam," he says almost sheepishly, walking up to him.

"What do you need?"

Dean pauses and gets a confused look on his face. "Nothing. Can't I just wanna see you?"

Sam furrows his eyebrows and glances up at him. "Uh . . . yeah, I guess."

Dean smiles and moves to sit across from him, not taking his eyes off Sam. After a few seconds, Sam looks up from his book. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Something just seems . . . different," he says with an almost lovesick sigh.

Sam raises an eyebrow. There was something off about Dean. He never sounded lovesick—not even during his most intense staring sessions with Cas. "Are you okay, Dean?" he asks carefully.

"Yeah, never better," he says with a smile.

Feeling remarkably uncomfortable, Sam stands up and puts away the book he was reading. "Okay, I'm gonna go now. See ya later."

Dean gets a mildly frightened look on his face and quickly stands up. "No, why?"

Sam pauses and turns to face his brother. "Because you're acting weird."

"No I'm not, what makes you say that."

Sam opens his mouth to say something then shakes his head. Dean obviously wasn't gonna listen. "Never mind," he says, walking away.

"Wait, come back," Dean says, hurrying forward and grasping his arm.

"Dean, let go of me," Sam says, pushing him away.

"But I love you."

Sam freezes and turns a shell-shocked look on Dean. _What_?! His brother never, _ever_ said the L-word. _Ever_. "W-what did you say?" he asks shakily.

"I love you," Dean says with a stupid grin.

Seeing that something was horribly wrong, Sam fled. He ran as fast as he could and locked himself in his room.

"Sam! Sam come on, let me in," Dean says, pounding on his door.

"No, Dean. Get away from me."

"Sa~am," Dean whines.

"Okay that's it," he mutters. "Cas! Get down here, something's wrong with Dean!"

A few seconds later, there's a flutter of wings. "What is it, Sam?"

"I don't know. He's gone crazy, do something."

With a mildly annoyed look, Castiel unlocks the door and walks out to talk to Dean. When he closes the door and looks at Dean, he freezes. His irises flare a bright green and he gasps.

"Cas, move. I gotta talk to Sam," Dean says, attempting to push past the Angel.

"Why? I'm right here."

"He needs to know how I feel."

"Dean, what about me?"

"What about you Cas, I gotta talk to Sam."

"Cas, what's going on out there?" Sam asks from inside his room.

"Dean is ignoring my advances."

"Your _what_?"

"He wishes to speak with you about how he feels, but I can't let him."

"Why not?"

"I love him, and I can't let him see you."

Sam pauses. Okay, he already knew Dean and Cas were hopelessly in love, but he certainly wasn't expecting that. "Damn it," he mutters. Now Cas had whatever Dean caught. "Okay then. Gabriel, something's wrong with Dean and Cas, I need your help."

A few seconds pass before there's the fluttering of wings. "What's goin' on, Sammy?"

"Oh, thank God," Sam says, turning to him. "They've been hit with a love spell or something." He pauses, staring at Gabriel.

"Hello~o ? Earth to Sasquatch?"

Sam's irises flare a golden color and Gabriel swears. "Damn it, Sam. What'd you guys get yourselves into?"

Sam smiles at Gabriel. "What do you mean?"

Gabriel gets a slightly frightened look on his face and starts backing away. "I mean, right now you're lookin' at me like I hung the sun, and I'm very sure that's new."

"What do you mean? I've always felt this way," Sam says, stepping forward.

"Now I know you're crazy. Okay, I'm gonna lock you in here and figure out what's goin' on with our brothers." He snaps his fingers and disappears.

"Wait! Gabriel come back!" Sam exclaims, frantically looking around.

"So, Cassy. What's goin' on?" Gabriel asks, appearing outside of Sam's room. He pauses and looks at Castiel. His irises flare blue.

"Gabriel, leave us alone, Dean and I are talking."

"No, I need to speak with Sam," Dean says, struggling against the Angel.

"Why don't we talk, Cassy? I'm much better company than him," Gabriel says, stepping closer to his brother.

"Gabriel," Sam says. "Get in here, I love you."

Meanwhile, Kevin was studying the Angel Tablet when he heard fighting. He usually ignored it whenever stuff like this happened, but this time it wasn't stopping. So, he left his corner and sought out the sounds. The sight that greeted him was not at all what he expected.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Dean were in some sort of weird wrestling match where the Angel seemed to be trying to pin Dean against the wall and Gabriel was trying to pry his brother away from him. He also heard Sam pounding against his door and shouting for Gabriel to let him out.

"Uh, what the Hell's going on here?" Kevin asks.

They all pause for a second and glance at him before resuming their activities.

"Guys, stop it."

This time, none of them stop, but they all shout, "No, I'm in love with him!"

Kevin's eyes widen in shock. "Okay, I'm gonna go get help," he says, quickly walking away. Whatever was happening with the four of them, he was going to have to figure out. How he was going to do that, he didn't know, but he'd find a way.

 **. . .**

It was clear after about five minutes that things were not going to end well. If he was being honest, Kevin was grateful that Gabriel had trapped Sam and that neither of the Angels were obsessed with him, because that way he was relatively safe. That being said, things were still _very_ not good.

"Castiel, I swear to God, if you don't stop throwing Dean around, I'll get the Angel-Cuffs!"

He was lying, of course. Originally, he'd considered it, but then he realized that Gabriel would have free access to him and decided against it. Then he'd considered using them on Gabriel, but soon realized that there was a chasmatic difference between Angel and _Arch_ angel. There was a reason they were considered Heaven's most terrifying weapon.

This is why he was currently scrolling through Sam and Dean's contacts to see if there was anyone who could help him out. Of course, he was in the hallway outside Sam's room, shouting at them to get off each other. It wasn't really working, but everyone still had their clothes on so he counted it as a win.

"Gabriel, get the Hell away from your brother!" Kevin shouts, throwing one of the phones at him. It hits Gabriel on the forehead and he pauses for a few seconds before going back to trying to pry Castiel from Dean.

"Yeah!" Sam shouts from his room. "Come in here!"

"Quiet, Sam!"

"But I love him!"

Kevin rolls his eyes. This was more or less the same response he'd been getting from everyone whenever he told them to separate. And when he'd originally tried to separate them by force. He shuddered, that hadn't ended well.

He continued scrolling through their phones (they should really consider getting less. Seriously, how many did they need?) and eventually, he found someone he thought could help.

' _Behold, the Queen of Moondoor. Speak and be heard, peasant_.'

"Um, is this Charlie?"

' _Yeah. Who's this, and why do you have Sam's phone_?'

"It's Kevin. I need your help."

Charlie sighs. ' _What happened_? _It better not be another Apocalypse_.'

"No, nothing like that. I think it's a love spell."

There's a pause. ' _Was it a witch_?'

"I think so. It was the last thing they hunted."

' _What's going on_?'

Kevin glances up at the impromptu wrestling match that had broken out and the banging from Sam's room. "I honestly don't know. Can you get here soon? Please say yes."

' _Oh_ , _yeah_. _I'm only about an hour away_. _I had a job here and was gonna visit anyway_. _See ya soon_.'

"Thanks, get here quick."

Kevin closes the phone and breathes a sigh of relief. Now he needed to figure out how to keep them from tearing each other apart.

 **. . .**

Charlie wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into the Bunker. Fire, brimstone, broken furniture, general chaos. Something like that. What she wasn't expecting, however, was Gabriel chasing Castiel, who was chasing Dean. There was also a loud banging sound and muffled shouts from further back.

Her usual greeting died in her throat as she observed the chase. A few seconds later, Kevin burst out from the library and tackled Gabriel.

"Geroff me," the Archangel protests, attempting to throw him off.

"Stop chasing Cas," Kevin says, trying to pin his arms.

"But I love him!" Gabriel shouts, shoving him off.

"I know! Stop saying that, it's getting old!" he shouts, standing up and trying to stop him from getting to Castiel.

"It's true, now move," he says, snapping his fingers.

Kevin is suddenly relocated to the library and he sees Charlie at the top of the stairs. His face breaks out in relief and he says, "Oh, thank God. Help me!"

"Uh, how?" she asks, hurrying down the steps.

"I dunno. I've been trying to figure out what it is, but I can't keep them off each other for long enough."

"Where's Sam?"

"Gabriel locked him in his room."

Charlie then realized that Sam must've been the source of the banging and shouting. "That's good . . . I guess. What's going on?"

"Not a clue. I was working on the Angel Tablet when I heard them fighting and went to see what was up. When I got there, Sam was locked in his room and everyone else was roughhousing with each other."

"What make you think it's a love spell?"

"Didn't you hear what Gabriel said? That's what they've all been saying to me whenever I try and separate them."

"That's not good. Do you know who's in love with who?"

"Um, I think so. Sam's in love with Gabriel, Gabriel's in love with Cas, Cas is in love with Dean, and Dean's in love with Sam."

"Hm. Do you ha—"

 _ **Crash!**_

They both turn in surprise as Sam runs past them.

"Gabriel, where are you?!" he shouts.

Kevin gapes at him and moves to the hallway. "He broke down the door!" Kevin exclaims incredulously.

"This is bad," Charlie says, surveying the damage. "We need to get them separated. Now."

"How?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "We'll figure it out later. Right now, we need to stop them from killing each other."

Kevin nods and they run into the map room. Sam currently had Gabriel pinned to the wall, the Archangel struggling to get away. Castiel and Dean were wrestling with each other on the floor.

Kevin and Charlie glanced at each other. How were they supposed to separate these giants? Even Gabriel had an advantage, despite his height.

"Maybe . . . we should let it run its course," Kevin suggests.

"No. that wouldn't end well for anyone. Do you know any Angels who could help."

"I don't think so." He furrows his eyebrows. "Well, maybe. I'll be right back," he says, running into the library.

Charlie sighs and turns to survey the scene in front of her. Gabriel must've managed to get away from Sam, because the hunter was now pinned up against the wall with Dean in front of him, proclaiming his undying love. Meanwhile, Gabriel was holding Castiel back as the Angel tried to get to Dean.

"Hey," she snaps. "Stop it!"

They all stop for a second to look at her before returning to what they were doing. Great, now what was she supposed to do?

"Hannah! Thank God!" Kevin exclaims.

Charlie turns around and sees Kevin dragging out a woman with long brunette hair.

"Uh, how's she gonna help us?" Charlie asks, taking in her slight stature. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," she corrects with an awkward smile.

"Angel strength."

"Oh, that works. I guess."

"What do you need me to do?" Hannah asks, turning a confused look to the proceedings behind them.

"Separate them," Kevin says, gesturing vaguely.

"How will you keep them restrained?"

"Uh . . ." he trails off, remembering how Sam broke down the door. "We'll just get them in their rooms for now."

Hannah gives them a calculating look. "I can help you with the Winchesters and Castiel, but not Gabriel."

"That's fine, we'll figure it out."

She nods curtly and grabs Dean by his scruff, dragging him from Castiel's grip and taking him back to his room. Meanwhile, Kevin and Charlie wrapped themselves around Castiel to keep him restrained.

After she'd successfully relocated Dean, Hannah reappeared and started pulling Sam to one of the empty rooms. Kevin and Charlie ran to the dungeon to get the Angel-Cuffs.

When they got back, they belatedly realized that they'd left Gabriel and Castiel alone. As a result of this negligence, Gabriel had Castiel pinned up against the wall and was kissing him senseless.

Kevin and Charlie froze, a mild look of horror on each of their faces. Hannah's face remained stoic as ever, so neither of them knew what she was thinking.

Hesitantly, Hannah glances at them. "I don't know if I can separate them. Gabriel is much stronger than I am."

Kevin and Charlie get out of their stupor and purposefully avert their eyes from the scene in front of them.

"Then what do we do?" Charlie asks. "We can't just let this go on."

"I agree. However, there is nothing I can do without running the risk of getting smote."

"Is there anything we can use to restrain him," Kevin asks.

They all pause, thinking.

"Well, what about Holy Fire?" Charlie asks eventually.

"That won't hold him forever," Hannah says.

"Isn't that all we need? A temporary solution?"

"It might work," Hannah says. "Although, how are we going to lure him?"

"With Cas."

"How will we lure Castiel?"

"With Dean," Kevin suggests.

"And how will we lure Dean?"

"With Sam," Charlie says.

"How will we lure Sam?"

"With . . ." Kevin trails off. "Gabriel," he finishes.

Hannah cocks an eyebrow at them. "I believe this is what you would call a pickle."

"Yeah," Kevin says dejectedly.

"We should probably do something about that," Charlie suggests.

"Well, I could force Castiel to go with me and lead Gabriel to the ring, then you two could light it up when we're out of range."

"That could work. Me and Kevin'll go set it up. Be right back," Charlie says, grabbing the Prophet's sleeve and dragging him with her.

Meanwhile, Hannah stood awkwardly as Castiel and Gabriel kissed.

After a few minutes, Kevin and Charlie came back and told her it was ready.

"Good, I'll get Castiel and you two can attempt to restrain Gabriel."

They nod and start pulling Gabriel and Castiel apart. Hannah drags Castiel away to the room the Holy Oil ring was.

"Where are you taking me Hannah?" Castiel asks.

"Uh . . . to Dean," she says uncertainly.

"Dean? Where?" he asks, looking around.

"Up ahead, Castiel. In that room," she says, gesturing to the room the Holy Oil was in.

Castiel broke out of her grip and dashed forward. Behind her, Hannah hears Gabriel escape Kevin and Charlie. She quickly runs to the room Castiel had hurried into, seeing him looking around in confusion. A few seconds later, Gabriel bursts in and lunges for Castiel. The Seraph narrowly missed being tackled and started running to the door, slamming into Kevin and Charlie. Castiel staggers, visibly dazed, before shaking out of it and trying to escape once again.

Before he could get out, Hannah grabs his arm and throws him back inside. Gabriel once again tries to tackle him, but falls short. Charlie brings out her lighter and Hannah pushes him into the oil ring. Then, Charlie flicks open the lighter and drops the flame in the oil. It instantly flares up and Gabriel stops moving, examining his new position.

After a few seconds, he starts shouting and cursing in frustration.

"Sorry Gabe," Charlie says apologetically.

He lets out another shout of frustration.

Meanwhile, Castiel starts to sneak away.

"Uh, Hannah," Kevin says, gesturing to Castiel with the Angel-Cuffs.

She nods and takes the cuffs from him before clicking them onto his wrists.

"Hey!" Castiel exclaims indignantly.

"It's for your own good, brother," Hannah says, leading him to a different room.

Kevin and Charlie breathe a sigh of relief, ignoring Gabriel's oddly impressive knowledge of curse words. They finally had peace. Well, sort of. They still had to figure out the spell everyone was under and how to get rid of it.

Kevin and Charlie glance at each other.

"So, I guess we should find out what's causing this," Charlie says.

"Yeah. Good thing the Men of Letters were such hoarders."

Charlie smiles. "Yeah. Let's get started."

 **. . .**

It took the two of them longer than they'd be willing to admit for them to find the spell they were looking for. _Amor de Infierno_. Otherwise known as "love of hell", or loosely translated, "hellish love". Kevin commented on it's name, claiming it was ironic considering that two of its intended targets were Angels. Neither Charlie or Hannah were amused.

"Well, there's good news and bad news," Charlie says. "Which do you guys wanna hear first?"

"Good," Kevin and Hannah say in unison.

"Okay then. Good news is, there's a cure. Bad news is, the cure sucks."

"How so?" Hannah asks.

"Well, as much as these Men of Letters knew, there were still things beyond their grasp. This potion being one of them."

"I thought you said there was a cure," Kevin interjects.

"Yes, I'm getting there. Patience, young padawan. Now, _as I was saying_ ," she glares half-heartedly at Kevin. "The Men of Letters didn't have this potion completely figured out. That being said, they did figure out a way for it to be broken. By accident, actually. Basically, they were studying a group of people who'd been subjected to it and were trying to figure out how to cure it. Now, they had a situation similar to ours, where none of them were in love with each other. Because of this, some of the people became so distraught that they tried to kill themselves. Most of them succeed, and as a result, some of the others were brought out of the potions effects. But, only the ones that saw the others attempt to kill themselves. Any guesses as to why?"

"Just tell us Charlie!" Kevin shouts impatiently.

"I'm with the Prophet, this is a time sensitive matter," Hannah says evenly.

"Ugh, fine," Charlie groans. "The people who got out of it were in love with the people who tried to kill themselves."

"Great, so we just kill them all?" Kevin asks sarcastically.

"No. Some of the people survived their suicide attempts, so the Men of Letters figured that it was because they saw the person they loved in mortal danger."

There was a silence. "So we have to _pretend_ to kill them?" Kevin asks eventually.

"Basically, yeah," Charlie says with a shrug. "Hannah, any ideas?"

They both turned to look at the Angel, who'd gone pale.

"Hannah?" Kevin asks. "You okay?"

"Gabriel," she says shakily.

"What about him?"

"We need to check on him right away," she says, hurriedly getting up and walking towards the hallway.

"Okaaay," Charlie says slowly, standing up and following her.

On the way there, they realized that it was silent. Either Gabriel had stopped his shouting and swearing, or . . . Shit.

With renewed vigor, they ran to the room they'd left the Archangel in. At first, nothing looked off until they realized Gabriel wasn't standing in the ring of fire. Rather, he was lying on the floor with burns and soot all over him.

"No, no, no," Hannah says moving to kneel beside him. "Gabriel, wake up!" she shouts, shaking him.

"Hannah, is he . . ." Charlie trails off.

"N-no," she says shakily. "But he is very weak." She pauses, "Get Sam."

Kevin and Charlie look at her in confusion.

"Now!" she snaps.

"Yes ma'am," they say quickly, running out of the room.

When they got to Sam's temporary room, he starts pounding on the door. Kevin fumbles with the key for a second before sliding it into the lock and turning. The door bursts open and Sam rushes out, knocking Charlie and Kevin to the ground.

"Where's Gabriel?" he asks quickly.

"Over there," Charlie says, pointing to the room Gabriel and Hannah were in.

He runs to the room and practically breaks down the door trying to get in. After he crashed through, he immediately kneels beside Gabriel.

"Gabriel!" he exclaims, "Gabe, wake up!" He stays kneeling next to him for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing him.

Kevin and Charlie quickly turn away and Hannah blushes slightly.

A few moments later, he pulls away and his irises shimmer. Then he jerks up and his eyes widen as he backs away. He turns a frightened gaze to Kevin and Charlie. "Did I just . . ." he starts, not daring to finish his sentence.

They nod hesitantly. Sam blinks. He blinks again. "This never happened," he says eventually. They all agree with him and a few seconds later he shakes his head and looks back at the unconscious Archangel. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes," Hannah says. "Could you watch him while we take care of Dean and Castiel?"

Sam flushes slightly and nods.

"Great, we'll be right back," Charlie says as they rush out of the room.

He stands there for a few seconds before going back over to Gabriel and picking him up. After a moment of indecision, he took the Archangel to his room, noting the absence of his door, and laid him on his bed. With a slight nod, he leaves and starts looking for a toolbox.

 **. . .**

Hannah didn't know what to do. It was something that didn't happen often, so she was feeling in over her head. She decided she didn't like this feeling. Luckily (or not so) for her, Kevin and Charlie seemed a veritable gold mine of ideas.

"Drowning!" Kevin says excitedly.

"No, no, no. Rubber bullets," Charlie says.

"Pretend curse!"

"Knife with fake blood!"

"Mock hanging!"

"Fire!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hannah says, holding her hands up. "You two are just a little too happy with this."

They flush slightly and look away.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, they're all good ideas. For the most part. We just need to plan this out. Who are we curing first?"

"Dean," Kevin says instantly. "He'll be angry if we leave him like this any longer. Not that he won't be upset anyway, it'll just be less if we do it sooner. I think."

"Good idea. Now, how are we 'killing' Sam?" she asked, even utilizing the air quotes Castiel had taught her.

Kevin and Charlie glance at each other.

"Drowning" "Knife with fake blood"

They glare at each other.

"Pretend curse" "Rubber bullets"

They strengthen the glare.

"Mock hanging" "Fire"

"Okay, stop this," Hannah says, holding up her hands. "I'll pick." She pauses and gives them a calculating look. "I know, Kevin can do it."

"What?! Why me?"

"You can pretend you've gotten fed up with looking at nothing but the Tablets all day and pretend to curse him with something you found in one of them."

"Yeah, pretend," he mutters. "That could work. We'll need to get Sam in on it too."

"Well, then it's a good thing he's better. I'll go get him," Charlie says, running to Sam's room.

 **. . .**

After Sam finally found a tool box (he really needed to finish organizing this place) he went back to his room and started fixing the door. Thankfully, in his spell-induced haze, he'd been smart enough to take out the pins on the hinges instead of just breaking the door down. Dean should really take some notes.

This is also why he had Gabriel in his bed. It was easier to keep an eye on the Archangel if he was in his sight while he fixed the door.

"Sam!" Charlie exclaims running towards him. "We need your help!"

"With what?" he asks, putting the pin and screwdriver down.

"We need to kill you."

" _What_?!"

"Sorry, pretend to kill you."

"Uh, okay. What for?"

"To cure Dean."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Some old nasty spanish curse, it's not important. Is Gabriel okay?"

"Whoa, slow down. Yeah, I think he's fine. Go check and make sure, I'll meet with Kevin and Hannah," he says, standing and walking towards the library.

When he got there, he saw Kevin pouring over one of the Tablets with Hannah hovering over his shoulder.

"Find anything yet?" she asks.

"No," he says, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "I don't know if there's anything in here that works on humans."

"Uh, hi," Sam says approaching them. "Got any leads in killing me yet?"

"No!" they shout, not even turning to look at him.

"Sorry, sorry," he says, holding his hands up and preparing to back away slowly. "Can I help?"

"No!"

Sam nods in acknowledgement before slowly slipping away to the hallway.

On his way, he bumps into Charlie.

"Oh, sorry Sam," she says, shaking her head a little. " I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. Is Gabe okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Why're you here, I thought you were going to the library."

"Yeah, about that. Kevin and Hannah seem to have lost their marbles. They spilled out all over the floor, it's a mess."

"Great. So we just leave them."

"Yep."

"What do we do until then?"

"Uh . . ." Sam pauses. "I'm not sure," he says, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Do they need any help?"

"No, no," Sam says quickly. "No help for them."

"Okaaay," Charlie says slowly. "So, we got nothing?"

"I guess," he says with a shrug. "I probably got some books in my room we could read until they're ready, and I still need to finish fixing my door."

"Great." she says walking towards his room. "So, what kinda books ya got?"

 **. . .**

Kevin hated everything. He hated the Tablets, the Angels, people, curses, witches—really just about anything at this point. The killer headache he had wasn't helping matters.

"There's got to be something," Hannah says, _again_ , for the upteenth time.

"Nope," he replies tersely. "Nothing."

"Then what do we do?"

"We make one up, like I've been saying these past few minutes."

"It has to be authentic."

"No—it—doesn't," he says, gritting his teeth.

" _Yes_ , it does."

"Fine!" he exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. " _You_ find some random ass curse thing that can kill humans in the slabs of stone about _Angels and demons_!" He shoves the Tablets at her and storms off to his room.

Hannah paused after Kevin left. He kind of had a point. Maybe they should just make something up.

No, it was too late. When Kevin cooled off they'd discuss it. He was way out of line.

With that firmly in mind, Hannah started browsing the library for something to read.

 **. . .**

A few hours later, after everyone calmed down (except Dean and Cas, who were still upset at being locked up) Kevin walked out of his room and into the library.

He sits at the table, across from Hannah, and glances at the Tablets.

"Find anything?" he asks.

"I can't read them," she replies, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, right." Kevin shifts uncomfortably in his seat, unnerved by the silence. "I'm sorry," he blurts.

"It's okay. We will use your idea of making up a curse. I think we scared Sam and Charlie away, if you wouldn't mind fetching them."

"Uh, sure," he says, quickly getting up and walking to Sam's room. When he got there, he saw the two of them reading on the floor. "Guys, we're ready," he says.

"You and Hannah make up?" Charlie asks.

"I think so, I can't tell what goes on in her head. Anyways, we figured out what to do, so let's go."

"Okay," Sam says, putting his book down and getting up. He checks on Gabriel and they walk to the library.

"So, what's the plan?" Charlie asks.

Hannah takes out a piece of paper and starts writing on it. She hands it to Kevin and says, "Kevin will pretend to be fed up with helping you guys with the Tablets and cast a killing spell on Sam. He just needs to read from that paper and Sam needs to pretend to die. Of course, we'll also need Dean out here so he can witness it."

"That won't actually kill me, will it?" Sam asks, sounding worried.

"No. At least it shouldn't."

"Well that's comforting," he mutters.

"You'll be fine," Charlie says, patting his shoulder. "I'll go get Dean, you guy's set up," she says, running towards the hallway.

Kevin starts looking over the piece of paper Hannah gave him. Sam looked over his shoulder, reading along with him.

" 'With these words I speak, strike down the enemy I seek'," Sam translates.

"It's not a real spell, but it should do," Hannah says. "Hopefully Dean's not too far gone that he can't translate the Latin. Although I think even if he can't, Sam collapsing will get the point across.

"Alright," Sam says, still wary of the paper.

"Sammy!"

They all turn in surprise as Dean barrels through the library.

"Uh, hey you two!" Kevin exclaims, standing from his seat. "I'm sick and tired of looking at those stupid Tablets all day. I've had enough!"

"Kevin, what are you talking about?" Sam asks statically, also standing. "We treat you just fine."

"No! I'm done with this—done with Angels and demons!"

"Stop it, Kevin," Sam says, stepping towards the frantic Prophet.

"Stay back!" he exclaims, holding up his hand with the paper in it.

"Kevin," Sam says warningly.

" _In haec verba loquor, et rursus me inimicum quaerere_!"

Sam chokes out a gasp and collapses on the floor.

"No!" Dean exclaims, running to his brother's side. "Sam?" he asks, shaking him. "Sammy!" He stays kneeling next to him for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing him.

Sam lets out a surprised noise, Kevin and Charlie quickly turn away, and Hannah's eyes widen.

A few moments later, Dean pulls away and his irises shimmer. Then he jerks up and his eyes widen as he backs away. He raises a shaky hand to his lips before fleeing the room.

Sam glances over at the others, who looked at a loss for words. "So," he says eventually, clearing his throat. "What do we do next?"

Kevin and Charlie glance at Hannah. She gets a mildly surprised look on her face and says, " I don't know, cure Gabriel and Castiel, I guess."

"Gabe's still unconscious, so it'll have to be Cas."

"Great," Charlie says. "So who's gonna go after Dean?"

They all glance at Sam out of the corner of their eyes. He sighs. "I'll be right back," he grumbles, standing up and walking in the direction Dean had gone.

 **. . .**

Sam wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to Dean. He was pretty sure there wasn't a guide of: What to do if Your Brother Kisses You While Under the Influence of a Super Old Spanish Love Potion.

He shuddered. At least there wouldn't be any new publications of the Supernatural books. Those fangirls were crazy enough as is without that in their arsenal.

After a few moments, he walks up to Dean's room. He knocks on the door and says, "Dean, it's me."

"Go away."

"Why?"

"You know very well why."

Sam pauses. So what if they kissed? It's not like it meant anything.

"Would you have done it if you weren't under the influence?"

"What?"

"Would you have kissed me if you hadn't been influenced by the potion?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Good. Then get out of there so we can kill you."

" _What_?!"

"Kidding. We need you to do something like what I did in Cas' view so he can be cured."

"Oh. Sure, give me a sec."

There's a grunt, a clatter, and the door opens. Dean glances at Sam's lips and winces. Sam gives him a sympathetic smile and starts walking towards the library.

 **. . .**

"Dean are you sure you know what to do?" Hannah asks. "Because we can't have any mess ups."

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just a repeat performance of what you guys did before." he pauses and an indecipherable look crosses his face. "You don't think he'll try and . . . kiss me, do you?"

Everyone averted their eyes. They were pretty sure that the answer was yes, given the two times it had already happened. Although, if they told him that, he'd probably back out. Or it might make him more eager. None of them were really sure at this point where their relationship stood.

"We don't know," Charlie says eventually.

Dean pauses considerably, then nods. "Alright, let's get this party started."

"I'll go get Cas," Charlie says, taking the key from Hannah and running to the hallway.

Kevin starts re-looking over the piece of paper and Sam picks up a book from a nearby shelf.

A few seconds later, a resounding, "Dean!" cuts through the silence. Castiel bounds through the hallway and into the library.

"I've had it Dean, I'm leaving!" Kevin shouts.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous." Dean says flatly.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!"

"You sure about that?" he asks, standing and walking towards him.

" _In haec verba loquor, et rursus me inimicum quaerere_!"

Dean chokes out a gasp and crumples to the floor.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaims, rushing to his side. "Dean?" he asks, shaking him. He stays kneeling next to him for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing him.

Dean lets out a surprised noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan.

A few moments later, Castiel pulls away—Dean chasing his mouth—and his irises shimmer. Then he jerks up and his eyes widen as he backs away. He glances down at Dean, who had an unfocused look in his eyes, and gasps. "I'm so sorry," he says quietly before running away.

Dean clambers to his feet and runs after him shouting, "Wait, Cas come back!"

Sam lets out a sigh and replaces the book he'd been reading on its shelf. "Is Gabe up yet?"

"I don't think so," Hannah says. "If he was, I get the feeling we'd know."

"Yeah," Charlie says. "There'd probably be candy everywhere and Cas probably wouldn't be wearing anything except his trenchcoat."

Within the next few seconds, several things happened. The first was a high-pitched shriek of, "Cas! Put some clothes on!" from somewhere near the hallway.

The second was the sudden appearance of just about every candy known to man in the war room and library.

The third was the equally sudden appearance of Gabriel on the map table. "Haha, guess who's back!" he exclaims. "Holy Fire won't keep an Archangel down for long!"

Everyone turns slowly to look at Charlie. "Uh, sorry," she says sheepishly.

"And I'm the one who's supposed to be a Prophet," Kevin mutters incredulously.

"Cassy baby, where a~are yo~ou?" Gabriel sing-songs.

Hannah sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Okay," she says exasperatedly after a few seconds. "I'll be right back." There's a flutter of wings and she disappears.

Kevin, Charlie, and Sam glance at each other, then Gabriel.

"We're screwed," Kevin says definitively.

Charlie picks out a Reese's cup from the candy pile and opens it.

A few seconds later, Hannah reappears and hands Sam an Angel Blade. "Stab Castiel with this, make sure Gabriel sees."

"But that'll kill him!" Sam exclaims.

"It's not a real Angel Blade. Hopefully after you stab him and it doesn't work, he'll catch on and make it look real. If not, tell him."

"Why can't you do that?"

"Because Gabriel would kill me."

"And he won't kill me?"

"Probably not. Besides, if he does, we could bring you back."

Sam glares at her and looks at the fake Angel Blade. "Alright. Where's Cas?"

"Being chased through the Bunker by Dean and Gabriel."

"Specifics, Hannah?"

"That way," she says, pointing towards the hallway.

"Got it," Sam says, standing and walking over there.

At first, nothing seemed off. The hallway was empty and quiet. A few seconds later, however, all Hell broke loose. Metaphorically speaking, that is.

Castiel streaked by a corridor near him, clad in nothing but his trench coat, followed closely by Dean and Gabriel, who were in some sort of slap fight.

Careful to not see anymore than he already had, Sam joined the chase. Thanks to his height advantage, he caught up pretty quickly and grabbed Castiel's shoulder, spinning him around. Castiel let out a startled gasp and notices the Angel Blade in Sam's hand.

"Play along," Sam says quietly, giving a small smile before stabbing the Angel.

Castiel lets out a shout and light pours from his eyes and mouth.

"No!" Dean and Gabriel shout, running up to them.

Sam withdraws the blade and lays Castiel on the floor.

Dean gives Sam a lost look and Gabriel kneels next to his brother.

'He's alright,' Sam mouths at Dean. He looks down in relief and nods.

"Cassy!" Gabriel exclaims. "Castiel!" He stays kneeling next to his brother for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing him.

Dean makes an indignant noise and Sam looks away, flushing slightly.

A few moments later, Gabriel pulls away and his irises shimmer. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, assessing the situation.

"Cassy, where are your clothes?" he asks eventually.

"You stole them."

Gabriel's eyes widen and he snaps his fingers, causing his brother's clothes to reappear.

"Thank you, Gabriel," he says, getting to his feet.

"What the Hell happened?"

"Love potion," Sam says.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "That explains it. Everything back to normal now?"

"Yep," Dean says.

"Good," Gabriel says with a nod.

They stand there in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So, what now?" Castiel asks.

"It's pretty late . . ." Dean trails off.

"Sleep!" Sam says quickly. "Sleep is good." He gives them a nod and practically runs away towards his room.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean says, hurrying after his brother.

Castiel and Gabriel glance at each other.

"I take it we missed a lot," Gabriel comments.

"I think so. We'll have to ask them tomorrow."

"Agreed. G'night, Cassy."

"Goodnight, Gabriel."

* * *

 **This is officially the longest fic I've ever posted, and I'd be ecstatic if you gave me feedback. Listen to War of Hearts by Ruelle and check out my other works. I will be posting a follow-up chapter sometime in the future, have a nice day!**


End file.
